Beneath the Surface
by Lina Skye
Summary: Ill circumstances befall the Prince of Mirkwood as he journeys to Imladris. Will Glorfindel be able to overcome old scars to aid the prince?Can Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan help Glorfindel in getting to Legolas in time?Will the three Elves and Ranger ge
1. Back Again

ACK! BAD AUTHOR!! *wams head against computer screen*...I must correct a mistake in my Piercing the Veil...Glorfindel is SOO not a servant...I was originally gonna use another character there, but I decided to put Glorfindel there instead, but I guess I didnt' reword the sentence...EEK! AND...i apologize for misspelling Iluvatar ..or however you spell it...I'm bad w/ spelling  
  
I'm glad yall liked Piercing the Veil...so, here is the sequel!   
  
This is kinda the sequel to "Piercing the Veil" by me, Lina Skye.....YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ 'piercing the veil' TO UNDERSTAND THIS! Aight? Aight...lol  
  
SUMMARY: As Aragorn becomes older, new responsibilities and worries for the heir to Gondor's throne come to light. As he draws to the threshold of adulthood, he begins to wander Middle Earth as he follows the path of the Dunedain. When ill circumstances befall a friend, Legolas, will he, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir, be able to save the Prince?   
  
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
*runs frantically away from all Glorfindel and Legolas fans*   
  
Beneath the Surface  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas Greenleaf rode slowly through the forest upon his horse. On his way to the Elven realm of Imladris to spend some time with his friends, he was ready for the journey to be over.   
  
The weather, which was cold and icy, did not help the Prince's anxiousness to finish the trip. It merely made him want to be within the confines of his friends' home even more.   
  
A soft growl jerked Legolas from his thoughts.   
  
Following the growl was a long, mournful howl. The wolf's call sent a shiver down Legolas's spine for reasons he could not identify.   
  
Something was truly not right.   
  
That was the last thought Legolas could form before a large mass of fur and teeth connected with his body, throwing from his horse.   
  
The last thing Legolas saw was a dog-like shape, accompanied with a growling, angry voice, "You should never have entered our territory, Elf."  
  
Then, everything went black.   
  
****1 month later....****  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn looked back out at the snow covered forest behind him.   
  
The young Dunedain blew out a deep, contented sigh. At one time, he had been afraid he would never see such a sight again. That summer, he had lost his ability to see, but thankfully, his adoptive Elven father had been able to heal him.   
  
When Aragorn had lost his sight, during that period of blindness in his life, he had been able to hone his other senses, such as hearing and smelling.   
  
That came in handy as he wandered the lands of Middle Earth, following the path of the Dunedain.   
  
As Aragorn walked up into his home, the Elven land of Imladris, a long, faraway howl reached his ears.   
  
He paused, his hand going to his sword as he listened to the forlorn cry of the wolf in the distance. Something was different about that howl....it did not seem so feral as a wolf's call should be. It seemed almost.........sad.   
  
Aragorn shook his head slightly in amusement at himself. No, there wasn't anything different about that howl.....the wolf was hungry.......  
  
The heir of Isildur walked up the steps of his home, trying to convince himself of that thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Hoof beats fell softly in the snow that covered the forest around Rivendell. Still, though the beast and it's rider seemed calm, the rider was far from tranquil.   
  
He carried an urgent message from Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood.   
  
The Elf spurred his steed to go faster, even as he felt exhaustion pressing down on him, and even as he heard the soon-to-be-labored breathing of his horse. He rode as if his life, or another's, depended on him reaching Elrond.   
  
Which it did.   
  
The rider rode swiftly up to the gates of Elrond's home.   
  
"Speak your name, stranger,"a guard called.   
  
The rider took a deep breath, managing to gasp out, "I carry an urgent message from my lord, King Thranduil for Lord Elrond!"  
  
As soon as the rider had handed the message to the gate guard, he slumped forward from his horse, exhaustion overtaking him.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
((I realize the following message from King Thranduil may be OoC, but that's too bad.....he is concerned for his son! He isn't gonna let foolish pride stop him from asking for help!))  
  
Elrond Peredhel of Imladris looked at the message that had been relayed to him with great haste.   
  
'.......I come to you with a message of the utmost urgency. My son, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, disappeared on his way to your realm. He was due to arrive months ago. When I received word he hadn't arrived, I feared something ill had befallen him, which I believe has.   
He was last seen in Hithaeglir ((the Misty Mountains))..................'   
  
Elrond paused, the name of the mountains that bordered Rivendell being associated with the winter season ringing a bell in his mind, then read on.   
  
'.......I would not call upon you unless I was in true need. Considering my inexperience with the Tel'Draug skin changers that dwell in the mountains bordering your realm during the icy chill of winter, I thought it best to ask for your aid.'   
  
Elrond's jaw almost dropped. The King of Mirkwood, in all of his pride and might, had rarely ever inquired for help from the Noldor Elves. King Thranduil rarely, if any, asked for help.   
  
'I am entrusting my son's fate in your hands, Elrond Peredhel. Please, do not fail.'  
  
The Elven ruler stood, his knowledge and memories of the skin changers springing back to his mind at the mention of their name.   
  
If his memory served correctly, he needed to get to Prince Legolas as soon as possible........before it would be too late.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Glorfindel looked over at his companion upon reading the message Elrond had received. "This is indeed grave news."  
  
Elrond nodded, meeting his old friend's gaze. "This message would have been better addressed to you. I was not....."  
  
"Imprisoned by them?"Glorfindel supplied, the hint of a laugh in his voice belying by the stony coldness of his eyes as he spoke the words.   
  
"If you wish to put it in that context, yes, Glorfindel, I was not imprisoned by them as you were,"Elrond agreed.   
  
Glorfindel hesitated a moment, thinking over the Prince of Mirkwood's predicament. "We need to reach him as soon as we possibly can. AranenTel'draug is not the most gentle host when it comes to holding Elves."  
  
The note of barely hidden contempt towards the Tel'draug Skin Changer's leader in Glorfindel's tone would have been noticed by no one but a close friend. Elrond put a hand on his companion's shoulder. "That is why I come to you with this message that was sent to me."  
  
Glorfindel paused. Did he want to go back to that same place where he had been imprisoned all those years ago and face the same dangers he had faced?   
  
Legolas's young (young in comparison with him) face surfaced in his mind. That made up Glorfindel's mind. He did not want the Prince to face what he had faced.   
"I will go."  
  
"You will not go alone,"Elrond added definitively.   
  
Glorfindel turned his gaze to the window and looked out at the snow covered forest. "I would not want to, my friend...I would not want to unless it be absolutely necessary."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Whips flashed cruelly, the pain white hot and terrible.   
  
Still, Glorfindel said nothing, even as his red blood contrasted greatly with his golden hair. No, he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain they were causing him.   
  
"Let this be a lesson to all Elves that pass into the Misty Mountains,"AranenTel'draug said, cruelty borne by the hardships of life showing harshly in his icy blue eyes.   
  
Glorfindel could only shake his head....  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel snapped his attention back to the present. That was the past.....all he could do was try to prevent it from happening to another.   
  
************** 


	2. Tel'draug, the Wolf

K...Phoenixqueen..yep, the blind thing is in reference to Piercing the Veil, the prequel to this story!   
  
And..yep, for those of you who are wondering as to what Skin Changers are........they ARE shapeshifters (yay for you phoenixqueen!!!) lol Just note for this, not all skin changers are bad...some are okay and others are good. But most of the Tel'draug Skin Changers are horribly unkind towards Elves....downright hateful things lol   
  
*beats plot bunny of of Cheysuli with a stick* lol whew...finally, I got taht little bunny off of ya! No, no werewolves...LEggy is still a sexy Elf!   
  
*watches as Halo tackles Legolas* ooh........HERE'S THE POST! I WANT MORE OF YOUR STORY! LOL *tries to pry Halo off of Legolas* come on, Halo..I need him for this post!! Fine, you can hold him until the post begins, but not after then!   
  
Nili, don't be silly! I would never turn Legolas into anything unnatural. Aragorn would be too sad. Of course Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir are going! They are loyal and cool! Besides, that wonderful cool Elf Glorfindel needs moral support!   
  
*pries Halo off of LEgolas, then I huggle ARagorn* Now then...onto the post!   
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"He has been captured?"   
  
Aragorn's jaw dropped upon hearing the news of his friend . The heir of Isildur had only just walked in the door to hear of his friend's disappearance.   
  
"Legolas disappeared in the land in which the Tel'draug skin changers dwell in the chill of winter. The only way to truly find out if he is captured is to go to them,"Glorfindel replied.   
  
Aragorn nodded. "Then I will go with you."  
  
Elrond looked over at his adopted son. "You just returned from the wild barely hours ago. You are weary,"he protested.   
  
"Your point being....? Besides.....even if I decided not to go, it would be useless. I could not rest knowing my best friend is out there, possibly being..."Aragorn stopped himself at the thought of what the skin changers could do to Legolas.   
  
Elladan, followed by Elrohir, stopped at the door, having heard the latter part of Aragorn's speech. "What's wrong, Estel?"  
  
"Legolas has gone missing, possibly captured by the Tel'draug Skin Changers,"Aragorn replied before Elrond or Glorfindel could stop him.   
  
"You are planning to go help him?"Elrohir made the question sound more like a statement as he took in the appearance of Glorfindel and Aragorn.   
  
Both the golden haired elf and the Dunedain were dressed, their packs laying on the ground at their feet, as if ready to depart.   
  
Glorfindel nodded mutely.   
  
"Then we will go too. When do we leave?"Elladan asked.   
  
"As soon as possible,"Glorfindel stated.   
  
"We will be ready."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The group departed from the house of Elrond barely half an hour later. All rode horses, going at a swift gallop.   
  
"Glorfindel, why did the skin changers take Legolas?"Aragorn inquired.   
  
"They harbor a strong dislike for Elves,"the fair haired Elf replied, tensing slightly at the mention of the Tel'draug.   
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Glorfindel never removed his gaze from the forest as he took a deep breath, recalling the tale from years before. "In short, years ago, the leader of the Tel'draug, AranenTel'draug fell in love with a young Elven maiden. Neither side approved of the union, but still, the couple married. One winter, the maiden journeyed deep into the forest in the company of some Elven warriors of her homeland. A pack of Wargs attacked....and tragically, she was slain..........And ever since that day, AranenTel'draug has despised all Elves."  
  
Glorfindel took a deep breath, trying to release the tension from his body as he purposely left out certain parts of the tale involving him.   
  
What Glorfindel did not tell the young Dunedain was that he, himself had been given the horrible task of returning the maiden's body to the leader of the Skin Changers.....and the punishment Glorfindel had been given for not protecting the Elven woman. When Glorfindel had come bearing the bad news, the Skin Changer had acted horribly, enraged and grieving, and had held him captive..........  
  
Glorfindel blinked swiftly, jerking himself from the pit of memories he had teetered on the edge of. No. Now was not the time for thinking of the past.   
  
The four of them rode on, destined for heart of the forest that surrounded Imladris.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas blinked blearily upon hearing the door of his cell open, then shut. He struggled weakly against his bonds, desperately not wanting to go through the same treatment as before.   
  
Earlier, AranenTel'draug had beat him.....hard. By the time he had stopped, Legolas had been barely conscious, hanging on to the light by a thread.   
The only thing he had heard was a soft voice crying out for the beating to cease.....then darkness. He didn't even know if the voice was his, or belonged to another.   
  
Legolas raised his eyes to see a large Skin changer in the form of a man. The large man's dark, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His ice blue eyes glittered coldly in the dim lighting of the cell, sparking with dislike for the being before him.   
  
Upon identifying his visitor, Legolas lowered his gaze to the floor.   
  
The Skin Changer gave a soft wolf-like bark before he spoke, "You are to acknowledge your superiors when they enter the room, Elf."   
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, "I see no reason to do so."  
  
The Skin Changer growled softly, showing he was no ordinary man, no matter how human he looked, "You will pay for that."   
  
With that comment, the Tel'draug punched Legolas hard in the stomach, doubling him over. He then harshly back handed the Elf, jerking him up from his hunched stance, grabbing him by his hair to tilt his head back to look him in the eye.   
  
"You will fear me, Elf."  
  
Legolas didn't even reply. There was no point to. Replying would only make the Skin Changer angrier...and that was something Legolas simply did not want to deal with.   
  
In response to Legolas's silence, the Skin Changer punched him hard in the jaw, then across his temple. Spots danced before the Elf's eyes..........  
  
Then the *real* pain came.....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
AranenTel'draug looked out at the forest, where the snow fell softly and serenely. The tall, muscular Skin Changer, like all of the others that were of his kind, held the appearance of a man when not in his other form.   
His shoulder length, dark hair fell in disheveled waves, sloppily pulled back, like a warrior's.   
  
"Father? What troubles you?"A soft voice inquired from behind.   
  
The leader of the Tel'draug didn't even turn around. "Nothing at all, daughter. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because the only time you come out here and just stand is when something bothers you." The amusement in the young Tel'draug's voice was unmistakable.   
  
When met with silence, the young woman pressed on. "It's the Elf, isn't it.....? Why don't you just set him free and let it go, father? Mother would not want you to—"  
  
"No. No. No. I told you never to speak of that time again,"The inhuman growl in the Skin Changer's voice was unmistakable as he turned to his daughter.   
  
After an awkward pause, the younger of the two spoke yet again.   
  
"By the way.....where is Ohtar? I wish to speak with him...I haven't seen him all day,"the daughter inquired offhandedly.   
  
With a wave of dismissal, AranenTel'draug replied, "He is with the Elf."  
  
The daughter's eyes widened, a startled gasp escaping her throat as she dashed off into the underground city of the Tel'draug, her destination, the dungeons.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas was unable to stifle the soft groan that escaped his throat as yet another harsh blow fell upon his abused body.   
  
Through the haze of agony, he could vaguely hear the door to the dungeons opening and shutting. Following that, soft, but angry footsteps could be heard approaching his cell.   
  
"Ohtar!" The large skin changer that had been beating him whirled upon hearing his name being shouted by a feminine voice. The tone of the voice left no room for argument, holding a harsh discipline and determination that was best left unrivaled.   
  
"What?!" The Skin changer turned, annoyed.   
  
"Back away from the Elf immediately,"the voice ordered.   
  
In response to the command, the Skin Changer turned around and delivered yet another blow to Legolas's face.   
  
"I said...Get. Away. From. The. Elf. Do not make me spell it out for you again, *little* brother,"the voice stated yet again, their tone soft and threatening.   
  
The first Skin Changer growled at the Elf, "I will be back." Then, he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Legolas slumped forward in his restraints, relieved that he was finally alone....or so he thought.   
  
Barely a moment later, a hand touched his forehead. Legolas weakly tried to jerk back, fighting for strength to move as he tried to resist whatever, or whoever was undoubtedly wanting to inflict some kind of pain on him.   
Unconsciously, Legolas spoke, "Please...no more..."  
  
"Hush now.........Amin na-mellon(I am a friend) ((I don't think I translated that right..but forgive me!)),"the owner of the hand whispered, soothingly stroking Legolas's hair.   
  
Legolas drug his eyes open upon hearing the soft spoken Elvish words. He searched for his voice and finally found it, choked and hoarse with pain, "Mellon? E' *sina* band? (Friend? In *this* prison?)"  
  
The female who had rushed to Legolas's aid arched an eyebrow at the Elf's questioning sarcasm. "Uma, amin na-mellon.(Yes, I am a friend.)"  
  
"W-Who are you?"Legolas inquired, looking at the face of his rescuer.   
  
The female who had come to his aid was small and slender, filled with wiry muscle. Her dark, shoulder length curly hair flowed, disheveled and unkempt. Her icy blue eyes were the kind that were painful to look into, filled with a fiery defiance, yet filled with compassion that one usually only saw within the Elven lands.   
  
But one thing stood out about her.   
She looked to be barely 16 years old.   
  
"My identity should not concern you." She replied softly, "What should concern you is your own healing and well-being."  
  
Legolas nodded, grimacing at the pain the movement caused. Immediately, the young woman moved to inspect the gash and lump on the Elf's head.   
  
"I will be back later with some medical supplies....and hopefully some decent food,"she murmured, looking disgustedly over at the food tray Legolas had been given.   
  
With that, she quickly, but silently, fled the dungeons, leaving Legolas alone in his nightmarish cell yet again.   
  
*************  
NOTE: ppls, there will be NO romance....K? Don't worry...no matter what happens, there will be no romance.....k? AIGHT!? Aight....lol 


	3. An Allyand A Spy

OKEYDOKEY...  
PhoenixQueen, I am soooo flattererd that you think the daughter would be a mighty falcon *hugs you* you're so sweet, but sorry..*groans at MY own stupidness* The Tel'draug skin changers can only change into one thing, the wolf..and a human, of course. But, you are sooo sweet!   
  
LAssemista...lol You might have to fight someone for Legolas *looks over at Halo*   
*whispering to Lassemista "Good luck, Halo won't give up without a fight."*  
  
*Hugs Legolas for not allowing Halo to destroy my plot* Halo, you know better than to beat the mess out of other ppls characters! lol No matter how tempting it may get, do not beat up my Tel'draug! LoL!   
  
*hands Nili a moisty wipe to make her eyebrows feel better* Don't worry, you'll get me some day..ehehe....We're all a little silly, aren't we? *huggles MY Estel* But Estel likes me, even though I'm silly *giggle evilly*   
*is now giggling insanely at your mental image of the Half-Elf, half skin changer*NO! LoL HalfElven skin Changers aren't hairy beasts! The Skin Changers have two forms, in this case, one is a human, one is a Wolf. But, for the Half Elf, Half Skin Changer, the human form would look more like a Half-Elven human.....got it? lol goh..I confuse myself lol   
  
I'm glad yall aren't upset about the no romance policy. I just...don't see how an Elf who is over 1000 years someone's senior would want to fall in love with a person who is ranked as an infant if tehy were Elven....well, anywayz.....Here's da next chapter!   
  
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
Glorfindel and the rest of his group rode silently through the woods.   
  
"We must be cautious, for we are entering the Tel'draug hunting grounds,"Glorfindel cautioned.   
  
The twins and Aragorn gave a slight nod of confirmation as they slowed their horses to tread more silently through the snow.   
  
Little did they know, they were being watched......  
  
A short distance away from them, a 'wolf' crouched, unmoving and tense, in the snow covered bushes. It's eyes glittered with the intensity and observation skills of a trained spy or warrior.   
  
"Hopefully, we will reach the underground city of the Tel'draug by nightfall,"Glorfindel stated.   
  
In the bushes, the wolf tensed even more than it already had been. Without a sound, the wolf had fled from his hiding place, having heard enough, and was gone without a trace of ever having been there.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas stifled the urge to groan as he heard the door of the dungeons open, then close.   
  
He also had to stifle a sigh of relief as he heard, or barely heard, rather, the soft, almost imperceptible footfalls of the only person who was kind to him.   
  
The *young*(young by appearance) woman entered his cell, carrying a small sack. Without a word, she tilted his head back and began to dress and clean his wounds.   
  
"Are you feeling any better today?"she asked softly after a few moments.   
  
"Thanks to you,"Legolas replied, wincing as she rubbed some stinging ointment onto the gash across his temple.   
  
She then moved on to checking his wounds across his abdomen and chest. Barely a moment later, she looked up to meet Legolas's questioning gaze. "You have a few cracked ribs,"she stated matter-of-factly.   
  
Legolas merely nodded.   
  
"Don't move. This will not hurt but maybe a little bit....trust me,"she whispered, placing a hand to his abused ribs.   
  
She took a deep breath and leaned forward, her forehead almost touching his.   
  
Legolas felt an odd, slightly achy, warmth spread through his ribs. He relaxed into the warmth, finding it oddly satisfyingly soothing.   
  
A moment later, she withdrew her touch from him, also withdrawing the warmth.   
  
Legolas looked at her, incredulous, as he took a deep, testing breath. His ribs were healed!   
  
"What did you do?"Legolas inquired.   
  
The young woman shook her head weakly. Dazed and tired from having healed the Elf, she needed a moment to recuperate. "Healing runs in my family,"she murmured shakily after a moment.   
  
Legolas could only nod, extremely grateful. Though still weak and in pain from his other numerous bruises and gashes, he did feel much better and could breathe much easier.   
"But please.....tell me, who are you? Let me thank you."  
  
The female shook her head, pulling a small bundle of food out of her sack. "Why do you wish to know?"She questioned with a soft chuckle.   
  
"Because I wish to know the name of the only friend I have in this nightmare,"Legolas countered softly.   
  
The young woman went on, unwrapping the food, as if she hadn't heard the question. "I am sorry I couldn't bring much. I could only bring what I could smuggle from the kitchens without being noticed."   
  
Legolas shook his head, trying to wave away the apologetic look without the use of his hands. "I am so grateful for a friend in this prison...and you have done so much for me already. I don't even understand why you are doing this."  
  
She looked contemplatively at him for a moment, a small, wistful smile coming to her face, "I have my reasons for doing what I do.....besides, think nothing of it. No one deserves to be punished because of who they are."  
  
She then stepped forward, tentatively. "I will untie you so you can eat...as long as you do not try anything. You trust me not to kill you...and I trust you not to put me in a position where I can get executed."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Amin vesta. (I promise)"  
  
With that, the young woman freed Legolas of his bonds. Immediately, Legolas felt the blood rush to his long-deprived fingertips. Though the sensation was painful, it was welcomed.   
  
She then handed Legolas his small amount of food, which the Elf ate hungrily. He had been deprived of food for what seemed like a mortal lifetime.   
  
"I wish I could have brought more—"  
  
"You could change into a piece of pie,"Legolas interrupted.   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You are a skin changer, are you not? You have more than one form. Possibly one of them is a piece of pie?"Legolas inquired, his voice becoming sarcastically hopeful as his strength returned.   
  
The young Skin Changer arched an eyebrow, then laughed, smothering her giggles with one hand. "No...I'm afraid not. I would if I could, though...."  
  
"Yes...and then, when I am done with you and you are 'recycled' through my system, you could go from waste, to a piece of pie again!" Legolas interjected.   
  
"That is so perfectly disgusting,"the Skin Changer giggled.   
  
"Isn't it though? It isn't any more disgusting than being imprisoned in this fashion,"Legolas said, sobering.   
  
"True......true......but, no imprisonment will last forever,"the Skin Changer stated softly, "Tanya, amin vesta. (That, I promise.)"  
The last part was barely a whisper, unheard by even Legolas. It was a soft spoken declaration to herself.   
  
The two of them chatted on like friends...but little did they know, they, too, were being watched....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
A tall Skin Changer stood at the doorway, listening quietly to the conversation in the dungeons. Having just returned from the wild, he had intended on speaking with his friend, but apparently, his friend was already speaking with someone else....  
  
He tensed, his icy gray eyes glistening just as intently as they had been in the forest when he had spied upon the Elves.   
  
No...he could not be hearing what he thought he was hearing, yet it was true. His best friend was conversing with the prisoner.   
  
The Skin Changer ran a hand nervously through his disheveled main of white-silver hair, which came at it's shortest length to his chin, and at it's longest length to the nape of his neck in the back.   
  
What to do...what to do?   
  
His duty was to report to the King what he saw, yet should he put his duty before his friend's life?   
He growled under his breath, frustrated with his own inability to decide what to do....so, he simply waited at the door of the dungeon.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas let the young woman bind his wrists yet again.   
  
"I am sorry, but I must do this. They would have someone's head if they saw you free,"she whispered apologetically.   
  
Legolas nodded. "All is well."  
  
The Skin Changer stood and walked to the door of his cell, but paused before leaving. "I am Hrive, but you may call me what you wish."  
  
"Very well then, Hrive....Namarie ten' sii' (Farewell for now).....Pie,"Legolas said, his voice tinged with humor, and his eyes sparkling with a mischief that hadn't been there since this whole ordeal had begun.   
  
Hrive turned and gave a soft smile upon hearing her new nickname, then left the dungeons.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Hrive left the dungeons, shutting door softly behind her.   
  
No sooner than had she stepped out the door, she bumped into the muscular chest of a Tel'draug warrior. She drew a startled gasp as she looked up into the face of her best friend, Arrna.   
  
"Arrna......what are you doing here?"  
  
The warrior was not one to waste words, "I heard you talking with the Elf."  
  
Hrive looked up, her ice blue eyes suddenly becoming fearful. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are helping him,"Arrna began, his voice growing more frustrated by the moment, "You know the punishment for helping a prisoner and an enemy! You will be killed!"  
  
"Not if no one finds out,"Hrive pointed out softly.   
  
Arrna growled down at his friend, turning from her and pacing. After a few moments of nervous pacing, he paused. "You expect me to put my tail on the line for you?"  
  
Hrive averted her gaze from her childhood friend's. "It is your choice alone, my friend.....I would not blame you for not doing so, but I can only ask this of you....will you help me?"  
  
Arrna looked at his friend, their icy eyes, which were common amongst their race, meeting. He sighed softly, his warrior's stature slumping slightly with weariness. "Very well then....I will help you...but I cannot—will not lie to the King forever."  
  
"You will not have to....but thank you, my friend.....I know this is hard for you—"  
  
With a grow, Arrna cut her off. "No. Don't say that. I might change my mind. I'm doing this for you, let's leave it at that."  
  
Hrive gave a small smile and hugged her friend. "Thank you."  
  
Legolas was safe.....for now.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
AranenTel'draug looked at the report one of his scouts had written up.   
  
Elves......destined for their city.   
  
The King of the Tel'draug's head jerked up as he stood.   
  
He then tilted his head back and let out a long, mournful howl, summoning his hunting pack/royal guard to him.   
  
The Elves who entered their realm had to be taken care of....  
  
************ 


	4. The Hunt Begins

LoL Everyone...Legolas may be a lil delirious b/c of all that torture and really quick healing..ya never know. But even then, ya know ppls, sometimes everyone wants to let loose. Just...let your hair down or so to speak. (no jab intended on LEgolas's sexy hair do) LoL.....maybe Legolas has a weird sense of humor, you never know!   
  
I am so glad you guys like Hrive AKA Pie. I'm a tad fond of her myself.   
  
LoL Lassmista, good luck at trying to get Legolas...I know Halo is VERY Protective of Legolas...so both of you, good luck!   
  
Nili *giggles at your new obsession w/ my pet whales* ehe.....Skin Changer Pies..that's what's on the menu! lmbo...dang it i'm dumb...but guess what? You will have a new thing other than giant whales to obsess over later in the story, I'm not telling what it is, but you'll like it! LoL! I'll give you one hint...it has to do with a furry woodland creature, and Elladan! LMBO!   
Don't be too hard on Arrna....he is a loyal soldier and earlier, he had already filed his report on the Elves in teh forest like a dutiful little boy. But.....though he is loyal to his King, he might be even more loyal to his best buddy Hrive. ya never know.....you'll have to wait and see which wins out: Duty...or Friendship.   
  
Halo! I WANT AN ARAGORN PLUSHIE! I'm posting like a good lil authoress...can I have it now?!! *huggles MY Estel* I know I have the real thing, but a plushie is neato! LoL!   
  
Now, by request (here ya go, phoenixqueen..more of the Elves!) ...the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
NOTE: EHEH...well, the way I write the Skin Changers is that they pick up some wolf-like traits, such as howling, growling.....and being able to tell emotions by scent.....I just think that would be neat...so, no flames! Tolkien didn't give me enough info on Skin Changers in the books, therefor, I write them how I like!   
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
Glorfindel felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine, a forewarning brought on by his keen Elven senses.   
  
Barely a moment later, a long, mournful howl split the air.   
  
Yes, Glorfindel knew that howl all too well. That howl was all too familiar, especially in tone. The Tel'draug were aware of the Elves' presence in their realm.   
  
They were coming for them.   
  
"We should be extra cautious. They are aware of our presence in these woods,"Glorfindel whispered.   
  
Aragorn shot Glorfindel a confused glance. "How do you know?"  
  
Glorfindel barely suppressed a shudder, "Believe me. I know."  
  
Aragorn nodded, not knowing how Glorfindel would know such things, but knowing he could trust the elder Elf's senses.   
  
The group proceeded cautiously through the woods, not deterred from their course by the daunting fact they were expected.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Arrna froze as he heard the call to arms of his King.   
  
Hrive, who had been walking beside him, stopped upon hearing the howl as well. A worried kind of confusion crossed her features. "What is it?"  
  
"I must go. My King is calling for my services,"Arrna said cryptically, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
The tall, muscular scout knew why the King needed his services. Arrna had been the one to deliver the message that there were intruders in the wood.....and those intruders were Elves.   
  
If Hrive found that they were about to go on an Elf hunt, then she would be angry.....  
  
If she found that Arrna had been the one to tell the King of the Elves, then she would be even more angry.   
  
Arrna turned to answer the call, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Hrive looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. She had a feeling her friend was not telling all he knew of the King's call by her friend's scent.   
"What is going on, Arrna?"  
  
Arrna shook his head. "I must go,"he tried to pull away, but his friend remained as stubborn as ever. Though Arrna was far stronger than Hrive, the male had not the heart to physically pull his friend from his arm.   
"Fine,"he whispered with a sigh, "There are intruders in the forest....and they are Elves."  
  
With that, the tall, muscular Tel'draug warrior fled down the hallway. Hrive stood there a moment, stunned.   
  
The female then snapped out of her daze, sprinting down the hallway. She raced through the halls and to her father's armory.   
  
Hrive's keen icy blue eyes scanned the walls, then found the weapons she sought. She pulled the Elven bow and arrow from it's trophy case, along with the Elven knives and other Elven belongings. She then picked up her own daggers and coat.   
  
Hrive swiftly and silently shut the door and then raced towards the dungeons.   
  
Legolas looked up upon hearing the door to the dungeons open, then shut softly. The quietness of the movement meant that Hrive had entered.   
  
What Legolas was not expecting was to see his young ally enter carrying his weapons and cloak.   
  
She raced forward into his cell and then began to unbind him.   
  
"Not that I'm arguing, but what are you doing?"Legolas inquired, confused, and relieved.   
  
"We have not a moment to lose. Put on your cloak and your weapons,"Hrive ordered breathlessly, pulling on her own coat.   
  
Legolas followed the Skin Changer from his cell. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hrive turned her icy blue gaze, which was now filled with doubtful confusion and fear, "There are intruders in my realm..and they are Elves. The King will kill them for sure if we do not get there in time."  
  
She then turned and they began their swift trek from the underground city of the Tel'draug.   
  
As they ran, Legolas arched an eyebrow.   
"Why didn't they kill me?"  
  
"I was there,"Hrive answered softly, keeping her gaze straight ahead and alert.   
  
Legolas opened his mouth to question what good that would do, but was silenced by hearing the footsteps of the Tel'draug guards patrolling. He and Hrive pressed back into a room in hiding.   
  
Once the noises passed, they set out yet again, running at a desperate pace to save whatever unfortunate Elves had entered the realm of the Tel'draug.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Elladan froze. He looked over at Glorfindel, who had gone a shade paler upon hearing the howls abruptly end.   
  
"Um...Glorfindel? The howls ceasing, is that a good or a bad thing?"Elrohir whispered nervously.   
Glorfindel shook his head slightly, his eyes darting from side to side to scan the woods around them.   
"That, Elrohir, is a very, very bad thing."  
  
Estel looked anxiously from side to side, his hand going to his sword.   
  
Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, they attacked.   
  
A large wolf leapt from seemingly thin air, throwing Aragorn from his horse.   
  
Without warning, the Elves were not prepared for the other wolves leaping from the underbrush, concealed, knocking them from their mounts as well.   
  
Only Glorfindel was able to recover swift enough to fire a string of arrows, sending the wolves into a quick retreat.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir fought to their feet, dazed, but unharmed. Aragorn was not far behind them as they rushed together, pressing themselves back to back.   
  
The three Elves and human stood tall, arrows and swords drawn, ready to defend against the stealthy, unseen attackers.   
  
Then, without a sound, the wolves converged yet again, coming from all angles. This time, behind them, were tall warriors in the form of men.   
  
Aragorn whirled and slashed, his sword gleaming in the sunlight.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir moved at inhuman speed, slicing at the wolves and 'men' with their Elven daggers.   
  
Glorfindel was but a blur of golden hair as he shot his arrows.   
  
Still, it would not be long before even their formidable fighting skills would not be enough.   
  
*************  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPPIE IS SO SHORT...!! Don't hurt me! 


	5. Questions, Choices, and Halting Executio...

Anywayz....  
  
Yall, I'm sad...I only got 2 reviews on that last chapter, but I LOVE MY REVIEWERS WHO DID REVIEW! YAY NILI AND ELENTARI MANWE!   
  
Elentari Manwe...lol Pretty please w/ Legolas on top? Ehe...Maybe w/ Aragorn on top. LoL!  
  
Nili....LoL! I know if I am ever beaten up and unable to protect MY Estel, then I know you can protect him, with your magically appearing torches and all!   
I'll consider getting some giant whales in the story when (AND IF) they get back home. Ya never know, they might want to go fishing *evil giggle*   
Ehe! Elladan and his lover bear.....no, that's not quite it....sorry. He won't be picking up any lady friends...unless my readers want him to :)   
Let me put the woodland creature thing this way.....Elrohir was frightened after a GIANT furry woodland creature took something of Elladan's......while Elrohir was holding it. ANYWAYZ...  
  
On w/ da show!   
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
Aragorn fell with a dull thud in the snow, pain hazing his vision. It felt as if his right wrist, right shoulder, and left leg were clamped in a vise.   
  
No matter how hard the human struggled, he could not shake off the wolves that had fastened themselves to his arm and shoulder, as well as his leg.   
  
Thus, the Ranger had finally fallen after a long struggle with the three wolves.   
  
Elladan ducked a blow from a sword, but failed to see the mass of fur hurdling at him from behind. The wolf hit him so hard it knocked the breath from his lungs, sending stars exploding before his eyes.   
  
Barely a moment later, a sword placed itself over Elladan's neck, preventing him from rising.   
  
Elrohir tried to shout a warning to his twin, and that moment of distraction cost him. A large wolf leapt forward, it's jaws clamping an iron grip into his long hair, dragging him to the ground.   
  
At that moment, four other wolves converged on the Elf, pinning him beneath their weight and claws.   
  
Only Glorfindel remained standing.   
  
The wolves and men circled their prey, eyeing him hungrily, but did not attack.   
  
"Ah, my, my, it is a small world. Welcome back, Elf. I have seen you in these woods before. I am glad to see you,"a voice called from behind the pack.   
The tone of the voice was not welcoming, nor friendly, despite the words it spoke.   
  
Glorfindel whirled, his eyes wide upon hearing the sound of AranenTel'draug's voice. The Elf quickly regained his composure and met the Skin Changer's gaze evenly.   
"I wish I could say the same thing."  
  
The King of the Skin Changers's smiled coldly, briefly. Then, his gaze returned to stone. "You should have known better than to enter these woods again."  
  
"We come seeking a friend,"Glorfindel replied, his voice steady.   
  
"Well then, isn't that a shame? He is locked away in my dungeons, awaiting the execution you soon will be receiving. It is truly too bad for you that this time, you do not have the child here to protect you,"AranenTel'draug stated cruelly.   
  
The Skin Changer then signaled for his soldiers to execute the now captive Elves and man.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir closed their eyes, preparing for the end. Aragorn blearily did the same thing. Glorfindel merely stood tall.   
  
The Skin Changers raised their swords....  
  
"Stop it! NO!" A voice called through the woods.   
  
The soldiers halted instinctively upon hearing the familiar voice call the command.   
  
AranenTel'draug whirled angrily at the owner of the voice, "What is the meaning of this, daughter?!"  
  
Hrive burst into the clearing, her hands held in a gesture of peace, open and without weapons.   
  
"They have done nothing to you! What's more, I cannot allow you to slay an innocent Elf, who's race I partially belong to,"Hrive replied, her voice defiant.   
  
Legolas's, who stood at the edge of the clearing, eyes widened as he saw the Elves and man pinned beneath the Skin changer's blades. He was so in shock that what Hrive said, 'race I partially belong to', did not even sink in.   
He took a step forward, but halted himself as he saw Hrive motion for him to stop.   
  
Arrna, who was a Skin Changer amongst the King's company, tensed as he saw his best friend enter the clearing, openly rejecting her father's orders and claiming her heritage.   
  
AranenTel'draug growled menacingly. "You are either one of us, or one of *them*, daughter. Therefor, I suggest you step back and allow me to rid us of *them*."  
  
The soldiers raised their swords........  
  
"I am both,"Hrive stated stubbornly, halting the execution yet again.   
  
"Very well then, but you must make the choice. You cannot be my daughter and claim to be one of *them*,"AranenTel'draug blurted coldly, thinking his daughter would side with him.   
  
Legolas's eyebrows arched upon hearing what was going on. Hrive....the daughter of the Skin Changer who had imprisoned and beat him? Hrive....the ultimate 'Elf-lover' of the Skin Changers, was the daughter of the most anti-Elf Skin changer ever seen?  
And what was this about being of Elvish heritage?   
  
Hrive shook her head. After a long moment of hesitance, she spoke, her voice sounding so much older than how old her appearance spoke her to be. She looked a mere 16 years, but she sounded older than even Aragorn.   
"If I must choose, then I will do exactly as I had done before, when I was but a child. I will not let you hurt these Elves."  
  
AranenTel'draug's eyes widened with anger, and he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.   
  
"And I will speak the same words I spoke before, many years ago,"Hrive began, then took a deep, shuddering breath, "'daddy, please do not hurt mommy's people.'"  
  
The Elves and man watched in silence.   
  
Legolas stood there in confusion, wondering who 'Pie', or so he called Hrive, truly was.   
  
Aragorn merely sat there blearily, trying to figure out who was friend and who was foe in his pain numbed mind.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir had a vague idea of what was going on, due to hearing Glorfindel speak of what had happened not so long ago.   
  
Glorfindel stood there, stonily silent, reliving what had happened 21 years ago.   
  
The King of the Skin Changer's face softened as he looked into the eyes of his daughter. His gaze then strayed to Glorfindel, and his eyes hardened to cold stoniness yet again.   
  
"Guards, ignore the child. Kill the first Elf now."  
  
The guards raised their swords, training them on Glorfindel.   
  
Time seemed to slow as the guards brought their swords around on the eldest Elf.   
  
Arrna, who had been standing amongst the guards, saw the look on his best friend's face, a look of utter horror and fear.   
  
Legolas, who had been in the woods, leapt forward, Elven arrows flying.   
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn struggled violently against their captors, bringing their weapons around to fight to the very last.   
  
Then, a sword connected with flesh.   
  
************* 


	6. Exile!

Elentari Manwe,...I pick, the Aragorn plushie, of course! *rushes forward and hugs you for offering me such a wonderful gift* YOU ARE SO SWEET! lol All daughters wish we could get our ways with our dads, but sometimes, being his lil girl just doesn't cut it....poor Pie! lol   
  
Lassemista.....you get Anduril, and then, we'll talk business! LoL :)   
  
Nili...I'm sorry about Elrohir's hair! EEP! It was necessary.....lol yea, right..lol   
Well, about AranenTel'draug..he is a tad thickheaded, ain't he? :P  
You will soon see what the giant woodland creature is.....also, another hint....Elladan becomes the Lord of the Pillows when teh giant woodland creature does something..lol   
  
HaloGatomon! What can I say, I get cliffies from da best! Between you and Cassia and Sio, I am ready for more cliffies! EHE! This is my repayment to you! LoL!   
  
n e wayz...on w/ da show!   
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Ch. 6  
  
  
A soldier fell without a sound, falling to the snow dead.   
  
Arrna stood over the fallen soldier, his icy grey eyes wide with tormented self-loathing and sadness as his gaze strayed from his fallen comrade, to his best friend.   
He stood there, stunned, but was not allowed long to stand.   
  
The fallen soldier's comrades leapt forward angrily, ignoring their captives. All their eyes were focused on the traitor.   
  
Arrna ducked a sweeping blow, barely able to block everything that was being slung at him. He was then forced to retreating as his whole company, which were formerly his friends, converged on him.   
  
The Elves and human, forgotten in the confusion, backed away from the fight. Legolas rushed forward to reunite with his friends.   
  
"Come, let us fly while we still have the chance,"Elladan said quickly, wrapping a supporting arm around his injured human brother.   
  
They turned to flee, but Legolas froze, remembering the only ally he had had in the dungeons.   
  
Then, Legolas found the Skin Changer he sought amidst the chaos.   
  
Hrive stood there, a scream of horror on her lips, piercing the air, as she saw her best friend being attacked.   
  
"Wait, we can't,"Legolas halted his companions.   
  
"Why?" Elrohir froze.   
  
"Because we cannot allow the soldier be sacrificed without aid,"Glorfindel answered for him.   
  
With that, the Elves rejoined the fray.   
  
Arrna gasped as searing pain shot through his leg as a sword sliced into his thigh. He collapsed to the snow, his leg unable to beat weight.   
  
Immediately, he was jerked up by his white-silver hair to face his King.   
  
"So this is how it shall be then. A soldier against his army, his comrades, his King. Tell me, why? I wish to know before I have you killed,"AranenTel'draug questioned coldly, his gaze sparking hatred.   
  
All seemed to stand still in the woods, which had barely moments ago been filled with chaotic fighting.   
  
Even the Elves paused to hear the words of the soldier responsible for saving Glorfindel.   
  
"B-Because I do not want to see Hrive in such agony from seeing the Elves perish, sire,"Arrna replied steadily.   
  
All eyes then turned on the daughter of the King, who walked slowly over to where her father stood.   
  
AranenTel'draug turned icy blue eyes, identical to his daughter's, on Hrive. "You claim your Elven half, do you not?"  
  
Hrive merely nodded.   
  
The King's gaze hardened as he looked upon Arrna again. "And you have pledged your undying friendship to *her*?"  
  
Arrna nodded weakly, wearily, "Yes, sire. With all my heart."  
  
AranenTel'draug's eyes iced over, sadness in their blue depths. "Then you shall both face the punishment worse than death......Exile. You shall never walk amongst our pack again, nor are you welcome here any longer in our realm. You, soldier, are no longer of my company, nor of my army. And you, child, are no longer my daughter. If you should ever stray into our hunting grounds again, then you shall face immediate execution."  
  
The soldiers of the King's guard stood there a moment, confused. Why not kill the traitors?   
  
AranenTel'draug glared at his daughter, his face a mixture of anger, sadness, and betrayal. No...he would not be responsible for the death of his daughter, whom he loved. But...he could not have rebellion.   
  
"Come, we shall leave the traitors to their Elf pets."   
  
With that, the company and the King filed out, leaving the two Skin Changers alone with the Elves and Ranger.   
  
At that moment, Arrna fell limply forward, unable to stay upright any longer.   
  
Hrive rushed forward, cradling his head in her lap. "Arrna, you—"  
  
The warrior reached up and hushed Hrive with a finger to her lips. "I will be fine...." Arrna's breathing slowed as he fell into the darkness that beckoned him.   
  
Legolas walked slowly over to the two Skin Changers' side. He knelt beside the injured warrior and examined the wound. "He should be fine, but he has lost a lot of blood."  
  
Hrive turned, her gaze surprised, as if she were looking at the Elf for the first time. "Legolas, why aren't you and your friends gone already?"  
  
"Because, when I was suffering in the dungeons of your realm, you did not leave me. And now, when you are lost, with no place to go, I will not leave you.........or your friend,"Legolas replied, tilting Hrive's chin so that she had to meet his gaze.   
  
"Thank you, nin mellon,(my friend)"Hrive whispered.   
  
Glorfindel walked forward. "Come, we need to begin our journey home. The winter is harsh and the road ahead is long."  
  
Legolas reached forward, slinging an arm around the wounded Skin Changer and pulled him to where he could carry him.   
  
Then, the long road home, and to recovery, began.   
  
************  
Sorry so short, but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. 


	7. The Lord of the Pillows

Elentari Manwe.....Legolas will be single...he and Pie are just buddies! LoL...but ya never know w/ the two Skin Changers. They are best 'friends'. LoL If you know what I mean....*nudge nudge lol jk*  
  
Nili! AH! *rushes forward and helps my poor Arrna up* jeez.....are you trying to kill all of my characters?! You slap the King, then you send poor Arrna falling splat onto the ground! eep!  
Arrna: *looks at sympathy card, puzzled* what's this? Is it edible?  
Hrive: *shakes head* no, I think it's from one of Lina's reviewers.....ow, wow, mine has a smiley on it!   
Lina: *shoos away characters*   
*watches as MY Estel and the Elves run for the hills in fright of my weirdness.*   
Oh well, they'll come back....they ALWAYS do. LoL!   
And...I take pride in 'rubbing off' on you guys. I am, after all, the MOST obsessive ARagorn fan that I know. And Nili, you come in a close second. We are Aragorn's stalkers....lol   
  
Halo....aww, you feel sick? I'm sorry. I'm glad this made you feel a lil better. GET WELL SOON! *sends Legolas over to give you a hug*   
  
Silver-Kalan ....i'm glad to see you back again! Thanks so much!   
  
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Ch. 7  
  
  
Legolas looked over at the Skin Changer opposite the fire of him, who was tending to her friend's wounds.   
  
"Glorfindel, do you know the story behind everything that AranenTel'draug spoke of? It seemed as though there is more to Pie than meets the eye,"Legolas questioned softly.   
  
"Pie?"  
  
"Oh, that's Hrive's nickname I gave to her,"Legolas explained.   
  
"Okay, well then,"Glorfindel began with a small smile, but sobered as he began to tell the tale. "AranenTel'draug, as you know, fell in love with an Elven maiden. During their union, they had a child. The Half-Elven child was four when her mother was slain."  
  
"When I returned with the maiden's body, AranenTel'draug was angered. Grieving and filled with hatred, he ordered my immediate execution. But, one little thing stopped him. His four year old child came in and begged for my life, declaring that I was like her mother and that she did not want her mother's people to die,"Glorfindel continued, "That child was Hrive."  
  
"How long ago was this?"Legolas inquired.   
  
"That was 21 years ago. Though Hrive looks to be in her middle teenage years, she ages much slower than the other Skin Changers, due to her Half-Elven heritage. She is now 25, despite her younger appearance,"Glorfindel replied.   
  
Legolas sat there a moment, taking in what he had just heard.   
  
"Hello,"Hrive's soft voice jerked him from his thoughts as she helped her warrior friend limp around the fire to where they sat.   
  
"You haven't been properly introduced. Arrna, this is Legolas, Legolas, this is Arrna,"Hrive said, trying to make her best friend feel more at ease amongst the Elves.   
  
It was clear the Skin Changer was not comfortable with the Elves.   
  
Hrive paused as she sat down, one specific Elf catching her eye. "Glorfindel?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, little one. Yet again, I am thankful you plea for my life."  
  
Hrive smiled, blushing, "I guess this time I was a tad more eloquent."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, "Well.......'don't hurt mommy's people' was quite elegant, actually."  
  
Hrive could only mock glare at the Elf, unable to think of a proper retort.   
  
Aragorn limped over to the fire with the help of his twin Elven brothers. He looked over at the Tel'draug warrior, a small, sarcastic smile on his face, "When your soldiers latch onto someone's limbs, they don't let go."  
  
Arrna shrugged, "It's a battle strategy. You should try it sometime." Arrna matched Aragorn's sarcasm with his own.   
  
A wicked grin spread across Aragorn's face as he turned to his twin brothers. "Yes, that is a good idea. Elladan, why don't you come over here—"  
  
"Oh, no, little brother. There is no way in Dol Goldur that you are going to latch onto me with those teeth of yours,"Elladan said, backing away.   
  
Aragorn smiled mischievously. "You just wait until you fall asleep tonight."  
  
"Elves sleep with their eyes open, if you do not recall, Estel,"Elladan pointed out.   
  
"He has you there, little brother,"Elrohir butted in.   
  
"Don't make me bite you, too, Elrohir,"Aragorn retorted.   
  
Hrive linked arms with Arrna, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you think you'll like it with these guys?"   
  
Arrna did not reply right away, but eventually, a small smile came to his face. "If the Elves and man can fight, then I believe I can stand it."  
  
"Can we fight? Legolas, he wants to know if we can fight,"Aragorn boasted jokingly, "Oh, yes, we can fight."  
  
"Yes, you should see Estel in a pillow war,"Elladan muttered sarcastically.   
  
Aragorn glared over at his older brother. "Well, what about you? You're the 'Lord of the Pillows'. You are the one who tried to slay an Orc with your bedding that time we went camping!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault Elrohir had taken my sword!"  
  
"I didn't take your sword! A giant squirrel had stolen it and hidden it in a tree,"Elrohir defended quickly.   
  
"A giant squirrel my a—"  
  
"Enough you three,"Glorfindel interrupted, glaring at the three brothers. "I believe it is time for rest. Our journey ahead is long."  
  
"You see, brother? It does little good to start an argument with me. If Glorfindel hadn't said it was your 'bedtime', then I would have won anyway,"Elladan said triumphantly.   
  
"If you want to word it that way, son of Elrond, then I believe it is all of your 'bedtimes',"Glorfindel stated before Aragorn could formulate a response.   
  
When the Elves and man did not move, Glorfindel spoke yet again, "What are you waiting for? For me to tuck you in?"  
  
With that, the group bedded in for the night.   
  
************  
SORRY this chapter was so short, I just thought this would be a good place to end 


	8. The Return

PhoenixQueen, I'm glad I made you laugh....ugh, semester exams come up next week for me! Good luck!   
  
Nili! I am not crazy, or weird.....I'm just mildly eccentric. LoL!   
See, I told you they would come back.....they can't get enough of us crazy LotRs fans. (Aragorn loves me...and you!) LoL I must be going crazy...I just said that I share Aragorn w/ someone else....I need mental help lol jk.   
I'm glad you don't mind Hrive and Arrna's little bit of loving....I was wondering about if it would bug you seeing as you are opposed to romance, but I feel the same way. No romance for Legolas or MY Estel!   
Aww....*looks at Nili's fav aragorn plushie* I couldn't take it.......*resists....* It's yours......but....AH! Do not tempt me! *hugs you* lol I am currently trying to think of a new story...I have an idea, but I need more plot ideas. If you have any suggestions, let me know! :)  
  
Halo! YAY! I made you feel good! LoL! Oh my......you wouldn't mind Legolas tucking you in? Let's not go that far........but I need him back for the post....Halo...give him! *sighs* fine, you can hold him for a few more minutes!   
  
Elentari Manwe! You're the one who let the squirrel loose! Oh junk...I wouldn't let Elladan know that. He might tackle you! *nudge nudge ha ha...* lol Anywayz....  
  
  
Now then...Halo, I need LEgolas back! GIVE HIM! I need him for the post! Don't make me sick MY Estel on you! LoL.   
*finally pryes Halo off of Legolas* whew...that was my work out for today....lol   
  
Now, on w/ da show!   
  
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
The group trudged slowly up to the house of Elrond. Aragorn and Arrna were being supported heavily by the other Elves as the cold weather had begun to make their wounds stiffen.   
  
As soon as they entered the Elf lord's home, Elrond rushed forward, his face a mixture of extreme relief and concern as he looked upon the company.   
  
He didn't even notice the two additions to the group.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, get Estel to his room. I will tend to his wounds there. I will be there in a moment,"Elrond said.   
  
"I'm fine, really—"  
  
A glare from Elrond said it all. Elrond was not going to take Aragorn's protests.   
  
Once Aragorn had been taken to his room, Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Are you all right, nin mellon?"  
  
"I am well, but I believe I have a new companion who is not,"Glorfindel said, directing Elrond's gaze to the side.   
  
Elrond turned to see two Skin Changers.   
  
Hrive had an arm around Arrna's waist, struggling to support his weight. Arrna had one arm slung limply around Hrive's shoulders, barely hanging on to consciousness. A dark red stain was growing by the second on his pants leg.   
  
"Follow me." Not quite knowing what to think, Elrond motioned for the Skin Changer to follow him.   
  
Glorfindel aided Hrive in getting her unconscious friend to a bedroom.   
  
Once Arrna was on a bed, Glorfindel turned to the lord of Imladris, who stood there, indecision in his eyes. "You go help Estel. I will take care of Arrna, here. I will call for your aid if it is needed."  
  
With that, Elrond left the room to tend to his youngest son.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn winced as Elrond cleansed the gouges left by the Tel'draug's teeth. Luckily, they were neat, button sized holes, meaning they would be easier to clean.   
  
"There, all done,"Elrond put the basin of water aside as he finished binding the last of his son's wounds.   
  
"See? I told you it wasn't bad,"Aragorn said, slowly maneuvering to where he could sit up and meet his father's gaze.   
  
"Still, you need rest." Elrond pressed his foster son back down with a soft, exasperated sigh. "You need to recover."  
  
"I also need to speak with Legolas. I fear for him. I know not as to what those animals did to him,"Aragorn said stubbornly.   
  
"Fine then. Just do not walk on that leg. Try not to use your right arm, either,"Elrond stated, handing the Ranger a cane.   
  
"I will no—"Aragorn looked down at the cane with distaste.   
  
"Without the cane, you will not leave this bed,"Elrond interrupted, giving Aragorn the 'no arguments' stare.   
  
Aragorn nodded, knowing he would gain no ground with Elrond once the Elf Lord made up his mind. The Ranger then picked up the cane and limped down the hallway in search of his friend.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Glorfindel looked inside the room where two Skin Changers to whom he owed his life to sat.   
  
The one called Arrna was laying there, finally sleeping peacefully.   
  
Hrive sat at her best friend's side, an constant bedside vigil, there for when he should wake.   
  
Glorfindel softly cleared his throat. "May I come in?"  
  
Hrive looked up, her face breaking out into a weary smile. "Yes, of course, Glorfindel."  
  
Glorfindel entered the room to pull up a chair opposite Hrive. "I believe we can finally all rest now that the battle is over,"he commented.   
  
"Yes....I'm glad to see Arrna finally sleeping peacefully. He hasn't slept like this for years, not since he joined my fa—"Hrive stopped herself, pushing aside the grief as she remembered her exile. "He hasn't slept this well for years."  
  
"I was referring to you. I would imagine you have not gotten a decent night's rest since Legolas arrived in your city. You took good care of him." Glorfindel pretended not to notice the Half- Elven Skin Changer's slip up.   
  
Hrive blushed slightly. "It was nothing that any decent being would not have done."  
  
"You deserve more credit than you take, young one, but if you wish to believe that, then do so. But, I must personally thank you,"Glorfindel began. When Hrive opened her mouth to interrupt, Glorfindel laid a hushing finger to her lips. "No, it is true. I owe you my thanks, for both this time, and many years before."  
  
Hrive shook her head slightly, but did not argue with the Elf.   
  
"It took great courage to step out and go against your father as you did. You sacrificed much for the lives of Elves you did not know half as well as the people you dwelled with. For your sacrifice, I thank you....for my life, I thank you."  
  
Hrive shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She looked up, the tears bright and glistening in her ice blue eyes. "It is truly no reason to thank me....I merely did what I believed was right...and I stand by that,"she whispered, her voice choked.   
  
Glorfindel reached out and pulled her hand into his, stroking it soothingly. "Thank you....so much."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn limped up behind his best friend.   
  
Legolas turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice, his eyes widening as he saw the Ranger limping forward, cane in hand.   
  
"You should not be up yet,"Legolas hissed concernedly, helping Aragorn to a chair.   
  
"Nonsense. I'm a fast healer,"the stubborn Dunadan replied. "But...the question is, are you?"  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow. "I am fine."  
  
"Are you? I wish to know, what happened to you, Legolas?"Aragorn looked at his friend with an open, understanding gaze.   
"What did those animals—"  
  
"Not all of them are animals like the soldiers that attacked you, Aragorn. Pie is one of the most compassionate, caring individuals I have ever met . She fed, healed, and protected me from the other Tel'draug as best as she could,"Legolas defended quickly.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened. So...that was how Legolas had escaped. And that was how his best friend was still alive........a Skin Changer had aided him.   
  
"I'm sorry I offended you, nin mellon (my friend). I am very weary....and my encounters with the Tel'draug were far from nice, I assure you. I am still wary of the soldier we brought with us, despite his brave actions in protecting Glorfindel,"Aragorn apologized.   
  
A small smile softened Legolas's features. "You did not offend me. It is fine. I wouldn't worry about the Tel'draug soldier. Pie will control him."  
  
"Pie....?"  
  
"It is truly a long story, Aragorn...a long story for another day."  
  
************ 


	9. IMPORTANT

EEK! Okay, yall....THIS IS IMPORTANT, SO PLEASE READ!   
  
Currently, it is 5:56 pm on Decenber the 9th. Alright?   
  
Okay, this coming week, I will have a LOT of stress on me. I am trying to complete driver's Ed (groan...I KNOW how to drive....why should I have to take a stupid coarse!? ARGH! did I even spell coarse right? or is it course...n-e-who.....)  
  
And I am trying to study my brains out...*grumbling* stupid end of semester exams....I MUST EXEMPT!! I CAN DO IT! (wow, my brain is so forgone I am giving myself a pep talk) !   
  
Also, my ballet class is working on overdrive to get our dance choreographed by the Winter Nutcracker Recital.   
  
And........well, you guys get the idea. I have a LOT of junk to take care of....so...  
  
The next post might not come till about Friday of THIS week. (don't ask me what date that is...my brain is too mushy for me to even find out lol)   
  
But...until then....yall might want to think of me some plot ideas for the next story in this series....  
I have some ideas, but it is nice to hear reader likes/dislikes.   
  
So...thank you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!   
  
P.S. I MIGHT get around to posting b4 Friday, if not, please forgive me.   
  
P. P. S...or is it P. S. S.? anywayz...  
  
Why am I putting up this stupid A/N? Because I love my readers and don't want you guys mad at me for not posting! So...be patient...and I WILL DO MY BEST! 


	10. Longing

Okay....now then...I AM SO THANKFUL FOR Y'ALL BEING PATIENT...I LOVE YOU ALL!   
  
Elentari Manwe...don't worry. The Elves and Aragorn will eventually learn to like Arrna.....he tends to grow on ppls lol and as for Pie, Glorfindel and Legolas are already on her side, so what more could any SC ask for? LoL!   
  
NILI! *Falls on ground laughing hysterically as I see the Austin Powers rendition of Aragorn and Elrond's argument....AHA!* You are sooo funny!   
NEver fear! Your fishthingies are coming in I believe Chapter 10...or 11...I don't remember. I have it written anywayz. I think you'll like it ! ;)  
Thanks for the suggestions! If I use your suggestions, then me thinks I will dedicate the fic to you....you wouldn't mind taking some of the glory now would you?! LoL  
*takes Estel plushie and huggles it tight* Ya know what? I have the real thing! HE IS MINE! (and yours) We have the real Estel! HE IS MY BABY! LoL!  
  
*takes a crowbar out and tries to pry Halo off of Legolas* Whewie...........dang it! LET HIM GO! Do you want him in the post or not? ......there, I thought so. I knew you would see it my way! *smiles evilly as I grab Legolas from an unwilling Halo* Don't worry...You WILL get him back. Eventually...............  
  
WELL, AS PROMISED, HERE IS THE NEXT POST...ON FRIDAY!   
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Ch. 9  
  
  
Arrna limped over to the window. His icy grey gaze, which was normally hardened with a military bred resolve, was softened with emotion.   
  
A deep longing shown in his eyes as he looked out at the snow covered forest.   
  
Oh, how he missed his old realm....  
  
The sun rising and peaking into the underground city through small windows in the snow.....  
  
The call to arms of his King, so glorious just because he was one of the best soldiers in AranenTel'draug's guard....but now, that was not so.   
  
Arrna shook his head, trying to push the memories aside. He had given all of that up. He had given up his *life* for Hrive.....and there was no turning back.   
  
"What troubles you, my dear friend?"  
  
Arrna turned as he heard Hrive's soft voice. He forced a small smile onto his face. "Nothing at all. How are you this fair morning?"  
  
"Don't avoid my question, Arrna....I can tell when something is bothering you. You, of all the Tel'draug, should know that by now. You are my best friend...you can tell me,"Hrive remarked, tugging at his shirt sleeve and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.   
  
"Don't interrogate me,"Arrna shot back.   
  
"It won't be considered an interrogation if you cooperate,"Hrive retorted.   
  
Arrna growled playfully at Hrive. "Since when have I ever cooperated?"  
  
"Good point...you never do. You've always been the thick headed one,"Hrive replied, smiling.   
  
The jest hit home. "Oh, you think *I'm* thick headed? Please, woman....Let me count the ways you are thick headed!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Hrive looked longingly out at the forest beyond Elrond's home. She sighed softly, swiping away at the tears that formed in her eyes.   
  
She should have no regrets. She, after all, was the one who rebelled against her father, the King.   
  
She deserved it.   
  
She deserved the fact that she would never see her home and people she loved again—  
  
Hrive cut herself off in mid thought.   
  
She had done what she felt she had to do. It was the right thing to do......and she stood by it.   
  
"What is wrong, Pie?"Legolas inquired from behind.   
  
Hrive turned swiftly to see the tall, Elven warrior standing behind her, looking concerned. "Oh, nothing, Legolas. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You had a distant look in your eyes, as if you were looking far beyond these trees to a land I have never laid eyes on,"Legolas said, moving to stand beside the Skin Changer.   
  
Hrive smile at the irony of the Elf's comment. "Maybe I am."  
  
"You miss your home and family,"Legolas remarked after a moment of contemplative silence.   
  
"They are no longer my family and I no longer have a home. You heard my fa—the King,"Hrive said in a dead, monotonous voice.   
  
Legolas looked over at the Skin Changer, startled. That did *not* sound like the Pie that had healed and protected him in the dungeons.   
  
Legolas reached over and grabbed her chin in his hand, tilting her face to where she had to meet his gaze. When he did so, he could see the tears glistening in her ice blue eyes.   
  
"They will always be your family. Exile, or not. Please, tell me about your family,"he murmured soothingly.   
  
Hrive smiled slightly as they began to walk. "Well, AranenTel'draug, as you know, is my father. He was so over protective at times, but he did it because he loved me. I was always 'father's little girl'. He would have died to protect me........but, apparently, his pride and laws mean more to him than I ever would—"   
  
Hrive broke off and took a deep breath, her lower lip quivering with the threat of tears. After a moment to regain her composure, she pressed on.   
  
"Ohtar is my younger half-brother. He does not have the same mother I do. He is not Half- Elven. He is 20 years old. He is quite hot headed....he was the one who was beating you in the dungeons when I first came to you,"Hrive smiled dryly and let out a low chuckle. "He isn't as cruel as he seemed......he is a lot like my father, tough and callous on the outside, but a big teddy bear on the inside."  
  
Legolas looked over at Hrive. "I would imagine they are a lot more pleasant to one who knows them more than I did. My brief encounters with them were enough."  
  
Hrive shrugged. "I would guess so...."  
  
The pair walked on in silence until they reached the forest. They stopped at the edge of the woods.   
  
Hrive looked longingly into the seemingly dark forest.   
She sighed softly, then spoke softly, "Just like an Elf longs for the sunlight and stars, a Tel'draug Skin Changer longs for the haven of the snow covered trees and underground cities we have forged throughout Middle Earth."  
  
Hrive then looked up at Legolas to where he could truly see the yearning in her gaze. "I miss it, Legolas...you have no idea as to how hard it is."  
  
"You are strong. You will find your rightful place in this new world you have entered. The ache of longing will not plague you forever,"Legolas said.   
  
"I hope not, Legolas...I hope not."  
  
************ 


	11. A Journey's Beginning, and a Journey's E...

Nili....Here we go...the chapter w/ da fish...the grand finale chapter of this story...............it's the longest one yet! AND ...it has your fishies! Live! LoL!   
*backs away slowly from Gollum-like-Nili* This is frightening....AH!!   
*holds chair in front of me* back, back, I say!   
LoL....he IS my lucky charm. You know how in the movie he said he could kinda disappear if he wished? Well, he blends in w/ the background of my school VERY well. Lmbo!   
Yea...I would dedicate it to you. You have been like...my most loyal reviewer! You have been reviewing me faithfully since Piercing the Veil...every single chapter. For that, I AM SO GRATEFUL!   
  
Lassemista....*picks up Anduril and inspects it to make sure it is 'legit'* Well, You were good to your word. I guess you have a right to cuddle Legolas...unless I get a better offer from someone else. LoL. But, Now, I have a bargaining chip to get Estel to marry me...so, it works! The Elf is yours. LMBO!   
  
HALO! AGH! *rushes forward and glares at Halo, the side of my eye twitching* How many times have I warned you not to interfere w/ my plot? now then....do you want this next post?! LET HIM GO! LOL! lmbo....  
good, I knew you'd see it my way. You can huggle him later...if you can get him from Lassemista lmbo.   
  
  
WELL, this is my grand finale chapter of this story. A preview of the sequel is at the end of this chapter.   
  
So, on w/ da show!   
  
  
I OWN Hrive (pronounced Ree-vae), Ohtar, AranenTel'draug, Arrna, and the other Tel'draug skin changers...okay ?   
  
NOTE: This is the Elvish meaning of these names....just in case ya wanna know...  
Arrna = storm  
Hrive= winter  
Ohtar = warrior   
AranenTel'draug = King of the Wolf  
Tel'draug = the wolf  
  
  
Ch. 10  
  
  
"Home is where the heart is." --I don't know who said it, but I DON't own  
*****1 year later....******  
  
  
The snow fell lightly in Imladris and the forest that surrounded it. Aragorn and Arrna walked through the snowfall, destined for the house of Elrond, their home.   
  
A long, mournful howl rang through the forest.   
  
Aragorn tensed. That howl sounded so familiar.......  
  
"The Tel'draug are moving back into their old hunting grounds,"Arrna said, as if reading the Ranger's thoughts.   
  
Aragorn studied his new friend's expression, which, as usual, was unreadable. The Skin Changer's features were schooled to hard neutrality.   
  
But, Aragorn could read the yearning for his old home in his eyes. That, the warrior could not hide.   
  
"Come along, friend. Let's get home. I believe you have a lady friend who awaits your arrival anxiously,"Aragorn joked.   
  
Arrna growled softly at Aragorn's comment. "She is *not* my lady friend. We have known each other since we were pups."  
  
Aragorn chuckled at his friend's way of saying children, as well as his half hearted denial. "If you say so, Arrna, if you say so."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Relax. They are coming,"Elrond said softly, putting a calming hand on Hrive's shoulder.   
  
The Skin Changer sighed softly. "I know, I know....it's just that...I can't help but worry."  
  
The lord of Imladris smiled faintly. "Estel is always late coming back from his travels. Eventually, I learned not to worry so much.....you should, too."  
  
Hrive didn't even take her eyes off the forest. "I'll try."  
  
Elrond shook his head slightly in amusement, then strode off.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
As soon as Arrna entered the last Homely House, someone launched themselves into his arms.   
  
The tall, muscular warrior smiled as he embraced Hrive.   
  
Aragorn walked around the two Skin Changers, nudging Arrna and smiling mischievously as he walked by. Arrna growled softly at Aragorn, a warning on his lips.   
  
Aragorn embraced his father briefly as the Elf lord walked up to the Ranger. "It is good to see you again, father."  
  
"It warms my heart to see you again, as well, my son. How goes your travels with your new companion?"Elrond inquired, leading Aragorn from the entrance hall to walk the Ranger to his room.   
  
Aragorn shrugged slightly. "Arrna has a personality beneath that hard exterior he shows to most beings..........and..."Aragorn trailed off, trying to place the emotion that constantly haunted his friend's ice grey gaze.   
  
"And?"  
  
"And the longing for his homeland is tearing at him. He hears the call of his old 'pack', as he would call it, and he becomes as distant and cold to me as he was when I first met him,"Aragorn finished with a sigh. "I worry for him."  
  
"He seeks a home,"Elrond stated.   
  
"What? He has a home here. He knows that—"  
  
"He knows he is welcome here, but this is *not* his home. I believe your friend needs something that the Elves cannot offer,"Elrond remarked.   
  
"Like what?" The tone of Aragorn's voice was far from disrespectful. He merely wanted to know what he could do for his friend.   
  
"What he seeks is not something you can provide. It is what Hrive seeks, as well. Both of them seek what we cannot give them....they seek a *true* home."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"What's wrong, nin mellon?"Hrive inquired softly, hugging Arrna from behind.   
  
Arrna didn't even turn from his place at the window, gazing out at the forest. He sighed softly, knowing it would do little good to lie to Hrive.   
"I heard the call of our people today."  
  
Hrive stiffened at hearing those words, but did not interrupt Arrna as he pressed on.   
  
"When I hear the call to the hunt, I desperately wish I could howl back and join, but both you and I know that is impossible.  
When I look out at that snow covered forest, I can almost see the entrance to our fair, underground city, filled with the beautiful, echoing caverns we dwelled in."  
  
"You are unhappy here,"Hrive stated.   
  
Arrna neither denied, nor attempted to confirm Hrive's statement.   
  
"I, too, feel the longing for our homeland. I, too miss the singing in the Cavern of Song,"Hrive murmured hesitantly, "and.....I, too, am unhappy here. The Elves mean well, but we do not belong here, it is not in our blood."  
  
"But you are Half-Elven,"Arrna pointed out quietly, a flicker of amusement crossing his face. "I would imagine you feel some measure of contentment here."  
  
Hrive nodded slightly, conceding Arrna's point. "Indeed, I do feel as though I could manage living here, but it would not last forever. I grew up amongst the Tel'draug, therefor, that culture is much more dominant in my blood than my Elven half is."  
  
Arrna turned around to put his arms around Hrive, who leaned her head against his chest. Both Skin Changers stood there, deep in thought.   
  
"Where will we go?"Hrive inquired after a few moments.   
  
"*We*?"Arrna looked down at his best friend incredulously.   
  
"Yes, *we*. You sacrificed so much for me. It would be horrid of me to not do the same for you. Besides......you are my best friend. I would go to the ends of Middle Earth with you if you asked it of me,"Hrive replied forcefully, but was still soft spoken in volume.   
  
A small smile touched Arrna's features. "I wouldn't ask you to do that, but I am very glad for your company."  
  
"Good, because, even if you weren't glad for my company, I would go with you anyway,"Hrive replied sarcastically.   
  
Arrna mussed her hair with a strong hand. "Why am I not surprised at that?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn crept silently through the woods. Not even the snow crunched beneath his feet as he tiptoed towards his unsuspecting brothers.   
  
Elladan was perched upon a rock which was hanging over an icy river.   
  
Elrohir's sarcastic comments echoed through the otherwise silent woods. "Brother, I have no idea as to how you believe you will catch anything. Those fish—no, whales—have probably abandoned this river for waters with a higher temperature!"  
  
Elladan gave no answer. He merely sat there, completely still, with a fishing line in his hand.   
  
"We would have more of a chance of catching food if we went hunting with your pillow!" Elrohir stated, laughing as his brother continued to sit as still as a statue.   
  
Aragorn paused, hidden amongst the underbrush behind a snow drift, listening intently to the one sided conversation Elrohir was holding.   
  
Then, the unexpected happened.   
  
"Elladan, Elladan, Are you listening to me? El—"  
  
"AHA! I've got it!"Came Elladan's triumphant cry as his line suddenly jerked.   
  
Aragorn peered out of his hiding place to see the older of the two twins begin to slide towards the edge of the rock, being pulled by his fishing line by one of the famed 'whales'.   
  
"No, wait, Elrohir! *It's* got *me*,"Elladan cried, his eyes going wide as he began to slide towards the icy river as his 'catch' began to reap revenge for being caught.   
  
But, unfortunately, Elrohir was laughing too hard to come to his aid. The younger of the twins was on his knees in the snow, propped up by one hand, the other hand clutching his abdomen as he tried to control his hysterical laughter.   
  
Aragorn leapt from his hiding place, barely restraining his own mirth enough to rush to his brother's aid.   
  
Aragorn grabbed Elladan's shoulders, but he continued to skid across the icy rock, now carrying Aragorn along for the ride, though at a much slower pace.   
  
"Let it go, Elladan! I don't think you would eat it. It feels big enough to eat you,"Aragorn gritted out.   
  
"Nay, little brother! I will not let this one go!" Elladan held fast to the fishing pole.   
  
By that time, Elrohir had gained enough to control of himself to join the fray.   
  
The three brothers dug their heels into the ice and slowly began to back up, using every ounce of strength they possessed.   
  
Inch by inch, the three brothers pulled their catch out of the water, revealing a fish(or whale) of mammoth proportions.   
  
The gigantic fish flopped around on the slick, icy rock.   
  
The three brothers merely sat there, stunned and breathing heavily as they gazed upon the whale they had drug in, in the dead of winter.   
  
As they sat there, dazed upon the rock, the fish flopped back into the water with a great splash.   
  
Silence rang through the woods....  
  
Then, the silence was broken.   
"Well, I guess I was wrong, Elladan....those fish did not head for warmer waters,"Elrohir commented quietly.   
  
"Indeed...indeed,"Aragorn remarked softly.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir whirled, their minds finally clicking that their younger brother had returned home.   
  
"ESTEL!" Both twins turned around and embraced their younger human brother affectionately. "When did you get home?"  
  
"Not too long ago. But it seems that I was just in time...without my aid, Elladan would be eaten by that whale and you, Elrohir, would have been still laughing hysterically, not even knowing that your dear brother had been devoured,"Aragorn replied sarcastically.   
  
The three brothers laughed and stumbled to their feet.   
  
"Let us return home. It has been far too long since I have slept in my own bed in friendly, open company,"Aragorn stated.   
  
With that, the three brothers marched off to their home, laughing at their most recent adventure with the 'fish'.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Hrive stood in the kitchen, looking hesitant. Arrna stood at the door, two bags slung over his broad shoulders, waiting for his best friend.   
  
Hrive turned to leave, but she paused, looking back into the entrance of the main living area, where undoubtedly the twins and Aragorn would be entering any moment.   
  
"I will await you in the stables,"Arrna said softly. "Take your time, but remember, I would prefer us leave without confrontation."  
  
Hrive smiled faintly. "Thank you...I will be only a minute."   
  
The Half Elven Skin Changer jogged soundlessly from the dining hall and through the halls of the house of Elrond.   
  
She stopped when she came to the door she sought. Hrive tapped lightly on the door, and when she received permission to enter, walked into the room.   
  
Glorfindel looked over at the Skin Changer who had just entered his room. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Hrive smiled sadly as the thought occurred to her that she may never hear those words again. She merely walked over and hugged the blond Elf tightly, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.   
  
"Whatever is wrong, nin mellon?"Glorfindel inquired softly, pulling Hrive back to where he could look into her ice blue eyes inquiringly.   
  
"Glorfindel......Arrna and I.....I need to find a home. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but.....this isn't home,"Hrive sighed softly, "Our time has come to leave."  
  
Glorfindel nodded understandingly. "I had expected this day would come, but never so soon. May you find your peace...and your home,"Glorfindel said, his voice dropping to a murmur at the end as he hugged Hrive yet again.   
  
"Will you—?"  
  
"I will take care of Elrond, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir. I will also tell Legolas if the occasion rises that he asks about you. Do not fear. Your only concern should be yours and Arrna's well being. Have a safe journey,"Glorfindel assured, bidding Hrive goodbye with one last hug as the Skin Changer left the room.   
  
Glorfindel stood at the door a few moments, then walked over to his window. As he gazed out the glass, he watched as Hrive climbed atop a horse behind Arrna.   
  
Within moments, the two Skin Changers had left their home...in search for a true place to live. Glorfindel turned away from the window and walked down stairs as he heard the twins and Aragorn enter the house.   
  
He was going to have some explaining to do.....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"They what?!" Aragorn's jaw dropped.   
  
"They have left. I believe all of you know the reason behind it,"Glorfindel stated calmly.   
  
Elrond nodded. "Indeed. I mentioned it when they first arrived. They seek a home, which is one thing we cannot provide. We could only provide a temporary shelter from the elements....but not a home."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded solemnly.   
"We can only hope that they find that which they seek."  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze out the window to see the snow falling lightly on the forest. He smiled slightly. "They will. I know they will......"  
  
In the distance, a low, crying howl rang out through the forest, bidding the Elves a goodbye as the two rogue Skin Changers' journey began....  
  
And as the Elves began to settle into their home for another winter.   
  
*************  
  
THE END.   
  
OKAY...this is a brief preview of my next story...a trailer of sorts....  
  
  
BRIDGE OF REMEMBRANCE  
  
  
Legolas looked down at the note he had just plucked from a messenger pigeon.   
  
'Legolas,   
  
I hope you have had a fair winter, despite the harsh bite of the icy cold. In answer to your last message, yes, I agree....  
  
We should meet at RinIauren'. I will await you there in 3 months.   
  
Namarie,   
Estel'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
As Legolas rode swiftly through the woods upon his mount, a great cracking noise rang through the woods.....  
  
Legolas's head shot up just in time to see a heavy, wooden, ice-laden branch coming straight at him....  
  
Then, everything went black.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Legolas, I don't understand why—?"  
  
A harsh kick to the side of his head cut off his question.   
  
When Aragorn's vision cleared, he saw the Elf who delivered the kick....  
  
His friend stood before him, a cold gleam that had never been there before, glistening in his eyes.   
  
"Legolas...no...."  
  
Aragorn hung his head, taking the rest of the beating in complete silence.   
  
It mattered not to him, for his friend was the one who had delivered that first, harsh blow.   
  
  
************  
  
WAnna know what's wrong w/ Leggy? and what will happen to MY Estel?   
It's coming soon....K? don't panic  
I don't know when this next story will be coming out, but it is under way! The more reviews, the sooner it will come....I hope you are intrigued!   
LoL....  
  
So...review, review, review! 


End file.
